2Fort
2Fort is a Capture the Flag map in the Team Fortress classic series of games. It is one of the most popular and most played maps on Team Fortress Classic. Objective Enter the enemy base and make your way to where their flag resides in the basement. Grab it and bring it back to your Battlements. Place it on the raised square to capture it. Scoring * 10 points per capture. Notes * Flag carriers drop the flag when they die. * Dropped flags return to their base after 60 seconds. Locations ' ' Outside locations * Bridge: The Bridge connecting the two forts. Unlike Team Fortress 2's 2Fort, the bridge is ' ' * '''' 'uncovered, allowing Snipers to pick off targets before they can get across. Like the TF2 rendition, the bridge is the most common battleground between the two teams. * '''Entrance: After crossing the bridge, there are two ground floor Entrances into the base. The Entrance extends from those two * doorways into the base a short distance. From here, the layout of the entrance is a T-shape. Turning left brings the player to the spiral stairs that lead down to the underwater caves, as well as the narrow corridor linking the Battlement Resupply room to both the entrance and the Courtyard (there is a trapdoor in the ceiling allowing players to drop down from the Resupply room). Turning right leads him into a medium-sized room with a * door at the opposite end which also provides access to the courtyard. This room is heavily trafficked by both teams, as it is the most direct way to reach the courtyard from the main entrance. * Battlements: The Battlements are on the front of the Second floor of each base and have a center "bunker" section. This section has a large glass-less window and is a roofed structure. The window allows an almost unbroken line of sight into the area. Snipers generally camp the ledges, which give them an excellent view of most of the exterior of 2Fort, with the exception of the water beneath the bridge. The center of the Battlements contains the capture point for the enemy flag. Fort locations * The Caves: The tunnels under each base, leading from the water beneath the bridge to the Entrance, are generally referred to as the Caves. These long flowing tunnels are a longer route that allows easier access to the opposing team's base. This route is often taken when enemy Snipers are too vigilant to let enemies pass the bridge. * Ramp: The Ramp is the area that connects the downstairs portion of the fort with the upstairs portion. This area is a chokepoint on the map for most of the classes (exception with classes that can grenade jump (or rocket jump) to skip this area. From the top of the Ramp, one can also access the elevator down to the basement. Engineers will typically defend this area with a Sentry Gunto slow access to the rest of the fort. * Upstairs: The Upstairs area is the central hub of the top floor. It is located outside the main spawn point, just behind the Battlements. This area also connects with the "spiral" down to the flag room and the Grate. The Upstairs is often heavily defended because it covers the two main areas where grenade/rocket jumpers enter to make a flag run and is immediately outside of the central spawn area. The Upstairs is sometimes referred to as * the "top" or "mid-base." * Grate: The Grate is a quick escape route for flag carriers using the spiral. It is located next to the spiral ramp's door next to the Upstairs room. The Grate is usually used as an escape route, but can be used by Demomen, Scouts, Medics, and especially Soldiers to enter an enemy base. Defense may camp this area to severely limit access to the fort. Often this is accomplished by a Demoman, Heavy Weapons Guy, or an Engineer with a Sentry Gun. Main base locations * Spiral: The Spiral is the main ramp down to the Basement. It is another major chokepoint that makes it difficult to capture the flag. There are frequent sharp left turns that progressively go down. There is a small room at the top of the spiral, that typically has some kind of defense. This may be a Sentry Gun, Demoman's pipe bombs, or Dispenser ready to be detonated. All fighting in the spiral is close quarters combat. Therefore, splash damage is great for Rocket Launchers in this area and the potential for self-inflicted damage via any explosive is also large. * Basement: The Basement encompasses all areas in the lowest level of the fort except the elevator ' ' * and flag room. Unlike the Team Fortress 2 version, there are Ammo stashes in the open. However, there is a Resupply room (not spawn room) located in the Basement for the defense to gather Ammo, Health, and even a supply of grenades (4 primary, 2 secondary). This area can be heavily defended by any class set up for defense. * Flag Room: The Flag Room is a medium-sized room that contains the flag. It has two entrances, both are hallways that originate in the Basement area. This is often a heavily defended area. There are several areas to place a Sentry Gun, pipe bomb traps, or organize some other defense. To capture the flag, the flag needs to be brought to your own Battlements and placed on the capture point, located in the center of the capture zone. The easiest (least technical) way to return to the base is via the spiral. The Elevator is another avenue of escape, but can only be taken by concussion grenade, pipe/grenade, or rocket jumping. * Elevator: The Elevator is an area located between the Basement and the Ramp. The Elevator itself will only rise if a member of the defensive team stands on the platform. The platform will move if a * member of the offensive team and defensive team both stand on the platform. The Elevator is the fastest way into the Basement, and is often the least guarded. If it is guarded, falling to the Basement can be lethal, so look before jumping. The Elevator is also useful when carrying the flag. If one can grenade/rocket/pipe jump up the Elevator's shaft, it is often an easy way to avoid the spiral chokepoint.